crackpairingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Page:Creddie/Hints
Website Evidences *In Freddie's "Texts gone wrong" blog, he says he tried to text Carly "Bought you a purple shirt at the mall-reminded me of you!" but instead it says a PIMPLE shirt, and he says Carly has washed her face 12 times. This is a hint Carly cares what Freddie thinks of her and takes his opinions seriously-maybe too literally, since Freddie would never insult her like that. *In Freddie's April 2009 blog, Mrs. Benson takes an excerpt from his diary that talks about how he's getting chest hairs and "Carly is just going to go crazy over them. I just know it!" *Freddie cannot stop talking about how cute Carly is in one of his blogs. He tries to talk about PearPhones and goldfish but can't stop talking about Carly. He even suggests that one day he might get married to Carly and have 3 kids and a cat. *In Freddie's blog, BEST DREAM EVER (Until I Woke Up), Freddie talks about his dream from iDream of Dance. He describes it as "a dream come true", and is upset that it was only a dream. He says that everybody knows he's in love with Carly. Freddie describes his dream as coming to Carly's rescue, and when he mentions Carly hugging him and running off with him, he says that's how it should've been. *In Carly's blog, Jake Was ALMOST My Boyfriend, she says this: "And then he told me he thinks I'm dating FREDDIE, just 'cuz he saw me kiss Freddie's nose. I told Jake that my Freddie kiss was STRICTLY NASAL, but it was too late." Notice that she never denies feelings for Freddie, and doesn't seem to have a problem with admitting that she kissed Freddie's nose. *In one of Freddie's blogs, he talks about Jake (Carly's crush), and is obviously jealous. He said he wasn't happy that Carly was obsessed with Jake, and that the thought of them flirting made him sick. He also says that the only reason he fixed Jake's voice was because he can't say no to Carly. *Freddie writes a blog about his most embarrassing moments - all of them involve Carly. *In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his New Year's resolution is to make Carly love him. *On iCarly.com, Freddie said in one of his blogs that he loved Carly's kisses. *Freddie tells the fans that Carly loved the birthday gift Freddie got for her. *Freddie wins an online iCarly poll at over 65% hosted by Sam where she asks "Who should Carly kiss on New Years?" *In Freddie's Christmas blog, he describes the gift he bought for Carly. The gift was a 24 kit gold USB drive and he paid extra money for it to arrive before Christmas. However, the gift went missing. He mentioned an alternative present for her recommended by Spencer such as nose hair trimmers or a wax station for her legs. Freddie hoped that she would like it. * The Nickelodeon website promoted Creddie to the fullest extent including an iSaved Your Life page. The network has also promoted Creddie in one of their commercials describing the relationship as love. *On the iCarly website, an animation with Freddie holding up a heart to Carly and the question "Will it finally happen?" is displayed. *For the extended version of iSaved Your Life, the iCarly website displayed another animation with the words "More Freddie. More kissing. More Carly." There is also a graphic reminding fans to watch iSaved Your Life again with extra footage and kissing lips. *Freddie explains how getting hit by a taco truck has it's perks. One of those perks is Carly. *Freddie describes his and Carly's smooching as glorious in a blog after getting hit. *One of Freddie's blogs is about the Valentine's Day e-cards he made for Carly. He says that he is madly in love with her and wants to show her. One of the Valentine's Day e-cards reads "Carly I may be holding this camera, but I wish I was holding you. Happy Valentine's Day! Love * Freddie." Freddie is even willing to burn his Nug Nug costume in exchange for Carly's love. *In one of Freddie's blogs about why he hates gym class, he goes completely off topic and starts talking about how amazing Carly is, stating that he loves Carly and knows that one day she will love him back. *At the end of the video called "iAct it out: Spencer vs. Sam," while Spencer and Sam are arguing, Freddie looks at the camera and says "I love you, Carly!." *In the 'iFight Shelby Marx' DVD extras, questions including Carly/Freddie ones are answered on the message board. The responses by the fans are positive regarding the Carly/Freddie relationship. *Jerry (Spencer), Nathan (Freddie) and Jennette (Sam) tease about the possibility of a relationship between Carly and Freddie on the 'iFight Shelby Marx' DVD. *In an online interview, Nathan states that he would like an episode where Freddie is jealous that his cousin, who looks just like him, but with accent trys to swoon Carly. This is interpreted that nothing happens in Season 3 to make Freddie stop liking Carly. *In a recent article that can be viewed online, Miranda says that she would like to see Carly involved with Freddie again romantically or have a real boyfriend. *On MTV's "Buzzworthy" video interview segment, they had Miranda answering questions about her music and iCarly. The last question she answered asked what her favorite episode of iCarly was. Miranda answers (not word for word) "Well, I have a lot of favorites, but my favorite is iSaved Your Life when Freddie was dating Carly." *On Carly's Blog 8/27/10, Carly takes a picture of only herself and Freddie and makes them look 70 years older. Hmm, could she be fantasizing about growing old with Freddie? *In the iCarly Spaces Out! pic gallery, there is a photo of Carly and Freddie lying in their bunks. Freddie is giving a thumbs-up and smiling. The caption-"Freddie obviously approves of sharing close quarters with Carly". *There are several Creddie hints in the iPity the Nevel pic gallery on the website, one of which is a photo of Carly in her cowgirl outfit with this caption-"Carly dressed up like this for a funny bit on our webshow. People in Nashville dress up like this because it's Tuesday. Freddie wants to move to Nashville" (implication-because Carly wore the outfit). *In the Flash-ad promoting iParty With Victorious on the iCarly-site and the Slap, Carly and Freddie were the last characters in a long spirals consisting of characters. *From Freddie's bio on iCarly.com- Favourite thing to do: Hangin with Carly, doing iCarly, tech stuff, my Pearbook computer. *On just jared jr, Miranda said the episode iSaved your life was the most memorable episode she has ever done on iCarly. *In the gallery for iLook Alike, there is a picture of Carly looking at Freddie's look-alike flirtily. Next to them is Freddie, looking obviously jealous. The caption reads: "Real Freddie decides it's time for Fake Freddie to go home". *Miranda occasionally mentions that she likes the idea of Carly and Freddie ending up together. Yet she usually denies to choose between Creddie and Seddie. *In the iCarly.com gallery "Halloween Pics", there is a picture of Carly and Freddie standing together in their costumes, with the caption, "If they got married, they would be Mr and Mrs Bugwitch" *In the official Nickelodeon site, iCarly is advertised (in a period after the show has ended) with a banner writing "Available on iTunes", the banner having only Carly and Freddie on it. Dan Schneider Creddie Hints (Dan Schneider has made many Creddie hints) *After iFight Shelby Marx, Dan suggests Carly was jealous of Freddie's crush on Shelby. *"We learn that Carly still seems to have interest in dating Freddie. BUT.. her comment, 'I thought you wanted me to be your future wife' shows us that Carly seems bothered by the thought of Freddie losing his crush on her. I N T E R E S T I N G" ''about iFight Shelby Marx *"The exchange between Freddie and Carly: 'I know' and 'Eyes up dude' was not in the script. We added those lines while filming the scene." - Dan "iFight Shelby Marx" *After "iCook", Dan said that he loves the way Freddie says, ''"Nice PJ's" ''to Carly. *After iDate a Bad Boy, Dan said that he loves "the way Carly says, 'Answer it, bad boy.' Freddie"! *When Dan posts the picture of Carly and Freddie's original kiss in iSpeed Date, he calls it "'epic'". *On Dan's YouTube channel, he posts a video titled "Maybe.", possibly hinting that there will be a Carly/Freddie relationship. The "Maybe" video is the most watched out of all Dan's videos. *He also mentions that Carly and Freddie kissed for approximately '''34' minutes. *Dan's remark of the first kiss- "And.. the kiss. Sweet, huh? We did a lot of takes. Neither Nathan or Miranda seemed to mind at all :)" *Dan talking about the cut scene where Carly gets jealous of girls at school who like Freddie after he's injured- "There are two new things we get out of the first minute-and-a-half of this scene. We see Carly being very into Freddie, in a girlfriend-y way, and being protective of him... Anyway, I liked both these aspects of the scene. They were only cut 'from the original version '''because of time '– the show "worked" without these things." *"It's interesting to watch Carly get possessive of Freddie when the other girl is showing interest in him. Is it a bit immature of Carly? Yes. It is... Characters who are always perfect can get boring (and even annoying) fast." *"Carly refers to herself and Freddie as an ''''item' – I'm not sure, but I don't think that was in the original shorter version." *"I really like the character development of Freddie in this scene. Everyone knows how much he wants Carly, or at least how much he thinks he does. And maybe he really ''does! Yet, Freddie doesn't take advantage of Carly when (he feels) she's not thinking straight. That's a gentleman. Freddie is a great role model for young kids without ever being preachy. Nathan Kress brings a lot of his own personal class to the character." *"I think the final' kiss''' on the cheek that Carly gives Freddie in the elevator is a really sweet, real moment." For more info, go to http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/01/fun-facts-about-isaved-your-life.html#more) *In a response to a comment about "Victorious" and the Creddie/Seddie relationships, Dan said there will be more scenes/episodes with Carly and Freddie. *'Months' after the episode iSaved Your Life aired, Dan posts a picture of Carly and Freddie screaming after Mrs. Benson walks in, for no apparent reason, hinting of future Carly/Freddie romantic interaction. *In July 2009, Dan Schneider posted on YouTube a video of them saying "Maybe" again and again to each other. It was just the two of them in the iCarly set. *In September 2009, Dan posted five examples in an explanation of a script in a future iCarly, Season 4 episode. Two of them were the Creddie make-up, and the rest of them were possible candidates. In this piece of script, Freddie reveals he is in love with someone, but says it isn't Carly. Dan posted only an excerpt to create excitement among fans, but it backfired, as Creddie fans interpreted the script as having a Seddie slant. Dan received lots of DMs in ALL his accounts, and wrote an explanation to clear up the drama. He explains that the excerpt may not necessarily be Seddie in the first place, also making statements such as: "Really guys? Does that little piece of one page script tel l you everything? (Hint: IT DOESN'T), and to prove it I'm gonna start with the last two lines and write till the end of the page, and I'll add some explanations to show what a writer can do." * Dan does not always put people who hate each other together on his shows. An example would be Zoey/Chase from Zoey 101 who were the MAIN couple throughout the series, and the MAIN plot at the end. Chase fell in love with Zoey when he first saw her, like Freddie did with Carly. *Dan posted a new video of Carly/Freddie singing lyrics such as "Don't go breaking my heart." "I couldn't if I tried." The two are seen in a more "couple like" environment. (Note it is unknown if this video is Creddie or Niranda) *For the "iSam's Mom" Fun Facts, Dan posted: "Once again, Mrs. Benson directly insults Carly. We (the writers) are enjoying the fact that Mrs. Benson is now outwardly rude to Carly. Why? Probably because she's angry that she draws much of Freddie's attention away from her. What do you think?" This is evidenced in the episode, as is the fact that Carly and Freddie have several flirty conversations in the episode. *In Dan's blog in January concerning the ratings analysis for iSaved Your Life, he included these final results- *iCarly's iSaved Your Life (January 18 at 8:00PM) is Nickelodeon's highest rated and most‐watched telecast ever (animated or live‐action) with Tweens age 9‐14. *iCarly's iSaved Your Life ''was watched by '''11.2 million total viewers. *iCarly's '''''iSaved Your Life ranks as Nickelodeon's highest rated and most-watched live action telecast ever in all key demographics, and total viewers. *iCarly's iSaved Your Life was watched by more viewers than any SpongeBob telecast, ever. *iCarly's iSaved Your Life ''was the #1 most-watched show of the week on all of cable television (for all ages). *iCarly's ''iSaved Your Life ''was the highest rated iCarly telecast ever among all key demographics. *iCarly's ''iSaved Your Life was the most‐watched Kids telecast on all TV in over two years with key demographics – best since Disney's High School Musical 2 on August 17, 2007. *iCarly's iSaved Your Life was watched by 4.7 million kids age 6-11, which is on par with the 2007 Super Bowl. *iCarly's iSaved Your Life went to '#1 on iTunes, competing with all TV shows on cable and broadcast television (all major networks). *With Teens (age 12-17), iCarly's '''''iSaved Your Life got a 12.7 rating. The show Jersey Shore's highest rating ever with Teens (12-17) was a''' 4.7 rating'. *iCarly's 'iSaved Your Life 'with its '''11.2' million total viewers outperformed, in total viewership, all competition in its timeslot on ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX, and the CW. The second most watched show on 1/18/10 at 8PM was "How I Met Your Mother" on CBS with 10.4 'million viewers. He concludes the blog with this message-"iCarly fans rock!" * Dan Schneiders note to 2010: " 2010 was an incredible year for team 'Schneider's Bakery. Because of the fans' support, the following things happened... iCarly took Nickelodeon to new heights with iSaved Your Life, Nickelodeon's highest-rated, most-watched telecast in the network's history." - "The iCarly episode ''iSaved Your Life ''was the #1 most-viewed show of 2010 on all of cable television, for all ages" * Dan Schneider on Twitter: Proud to let you know that iCarly's "iSaved Your Life" was the most-watched TV show on all cable (for ALL ages) in 2010. THANKS, FANS!! * In Dan's blog "When Fans Assume...", Dan puts out 5 examples of what a writer would do in a Creddie-oriented script, the 1st and 2nd ones being Creddie. "iCarly" CD Hints *In Track #2 (of iCarly dialogue), titled "What's Next?", when Carly says the name of the next track called "Stay My Baby", Freddie says to her, "I'd love to stay your baby!" *On the iCarly Soundtrack II, Miranda (Carly) sings a song called "All Kinds of Wrong" (track 6) about missing out on a relationship because she didn't realize what she had until it was gone. This is possibly meant as a hint about Carly still having feelings for Freddie. *Track 12, "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You", is possibly a reference to the Creddie dance in iSpeed Date, and how he feels about Carly's boyfriends. *Track 11, "I Will Be", sounds like a song from Carly to Freddie, apologizing for not realizing how much he meant to her before, when they were dating. Particularly the line, "You're the one thing I got right, the only one I let inside," sounds like Carly is talking about all of her other relationships that didn't work out. *In iSoundtrack II: Track 10:Shakespeare (Acoustic Mix) If you think about it is relates to going back to iSaved Your Life when Carly has her first kiss with Freddie. And how she feels he is the one for her and if we go any farther can we a have a great relationship. So she may still have that on her mind but isn;t ready to reveal it to freddie so she agrees with him at the end of the episode when she agrees with Freddie on waiting til he's out of the cast and if she still has those feelings for him afterwards. And that when she feels is the right time she will tell him. "iCarly" Video Game Hints There are distinct Carly/Freddie conversations in the video game. *Conversation #1: Carly reveals to Sam and Freddie that she dreamed Freddie was her boyfriend. Freddie says, "That sounds like a good dream to me!" *Conversation #2: Freddie is tech-talking when Sam interrupts, but Carly stops her and says, "Thanks, Freddie." When Freddie asks, "Do I get a kiss?" Carly replies with a playful, "No." "iCarly" Merchandise Hints * In a 2009 iCarly calendar, two of the pics have Carly and Freddie together, one with them holding hands. *iCarly hoodies feature Carly and Freddie, also holding hands. *In the iCarly annual, there are thirteen pictures of Carly and Freddie including the one with them holding hands. *A couple of the mini iCarly books have Carly and Freddie either right next to each other or just the two of them on the cover. *In an iCarly iSaved Your Life article featuring their kiss, Miranda Cosgrove says she can see Carly and Freddie dating and that they have a great friendship. *In June, an iCarly DVD featuring iSaved Your Life with Carly and Freddie on the cover was released. The description for iSaved Your Life is as followed:' ''Freddie is injured when he saves Carly from a runaway taco truck. After Freddie’s daring rescue, Carly starts to see Freddie in a different light. Sam tries to warn him that Carly’s feelings are based on guilt and not true love; however, Freddie is happy that the girl of his dreams is finally his girlfriend. Sam is involved in her own risky mission – competing against Spencer in a paintball game called Assassin. Danger lurks around every corner and only one person can be left standing… paint-free. '''Other episodes include iQuit iCarly, iThink They Kissed, iTwins, and iMove Out along with behind the scenes extras!